Lover In Hell
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un ange du nom de Derek, un démon du nom de Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que donnera leur rencontre ?
1. Intro

Lover In Hell

La première fois que Stiles croisa Derek, il le trouva sexy et vraiment à son goût, quelle déception ce fut en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait là d'un ange.

Ho, bien sûr les anges et les démons ne se détestaient pas, ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup à cause de leur divergence d'opinion mais ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se faire la guerre non plus. Tout ça était loin de ce que les humains pouvaient imaginer, Dieu n'était pas Le bien, il était le créateur de tout et s'amusait de voir comment évoluait tout cela, la plupart du temps sans s'en mêler. Il avait confié à Mickael la gestion du paradis, il avait créé Satan, qui gérait la gestion des enfers mais comme il n'avait personne pour l'y aider, il avait recruter des anges et des humains pour devenir démons.

Ce que les humains ne comprenaient pas, c'est que certes le bien et le mal s'opposent mais sont aussi complémentaire comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Dieu, lui, n'était ni bien ni mal, il était entre les deux, observait et faisait en sorte que l'équilibre règne, pour le peu que la balance penchait ou à l'époque où le bien et le mal n'existait pas, c'était un bordel sans nom... Enfin, on pouvait dire que c'était toujours plus ou moins le cas dans le monde des humains, ils sont tellement... Tellement... Humains... Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il ne pensait pas qu'en les créant ça allait tourner comme ça.

Ils s'étaient mis à copuler comme des bêtes et il voyait la surpopulation pointer le bout de son nez, heureusement que Satan envoyer de temps en temps des dictateurs et des psychopathes en puissance pour éliminer un peu cette masse de gens. Dieu, quand l'envie lui prenait, intervenait aussi de temps en temps. Les catastrophes naturelles. Les gens trop intelligent qu'on prenait pour des fous. La gaypride. Oui, c'était grâce à lui que certains humains avaient droit à la gaypride.

En parlant de ça, personne ne comprenait ni en enfer, ni au paradis, ni Dieu qu'est-ce que les humains avaient contre les gay. Soit-disant c'était contre nature. Un humain et un animal, c'était contre nature. Un vivant avec un mort, c'était contre nature. Un homme avec une femme c'est contre nature ! Mais en quoi un homme avec un homme ou une femme avec une femme ça l'était ? C'était même on ne peut plus normal. Dieu avait apparemment commis l'erreur de ne laisser que les femmes pouvoir tomber enceinte, à ce moment-là il pensait que ça ne marcherait jamais entre eux et que la population serait limité. Ouais... Mais non. La population s'était adaptée en fonction de ça, aussi bien chez les humains que chez les animaux d'ailleurs et c'était le début de la catastrophe. Le pire c'est quand ils ont commencé à écrire la bible et a ajouter « Sodome et Gomorrhe », déjà que la bible c'était un beau ramassis de bêtises, qui relève plus de la fiction qu'autre chose, mais quelqu'un en avait visiblement réellement après les gay pour ajouter un truc pareil.

Bref... Tout ça pour dire que dans la réalité tout cela était bien différent de ce qu'imaginaient les humains qui, de toute évidence, aimait se compliquer la vie pour rien. Voilà ce qu'ils faisaient d'un « aimez vous les uns les autres. » clair, simple, concis... Dieu voulez bien faire des efforts mais là, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris là-dedans. Alors non, les relations entre personne du même sexe n'est pas interdit et n'est pas un des pires pêché qui existent, non, les relations entre ange et démons non plus, bien que rare...

Aussi, quand Stiles avait eu cette vision angélique devant son regard, il n'avait pas tarder à aller lui parler. Mais sa première approche n'était pas la meilleure, Derek s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard noir avant de partir.

« - Tu parles d'un ange, même pas capable de me répondre ! C'est parce que je suis un démon, c'est ça ?! C'est de la discrimination !

\- Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, en fait. » Stiles se retourna vers la personne qui avait vu toute la scène et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.


	2. Lover In Hell - 1

Lover In Hell – 1

« - Scotty !

\- Salut Stiles, alors comme ça on essaie d'approcher Derek ? Bon courage...

\- Pourquoi ? Il est vraiment toujours aussi grognon ?

\- Ho non, il était plutôt de bonne humeur, là... » Stiles fit la moue. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir d'essayer de l'approcher.

Scott et lui était meilleur ami, à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontré, ils n'étaient que des humains, une fois mort, l'un est devenu ange et l'autre démon, ce qui ne les a pas empêché de rester amis. Amis envers et contre tous, même l'enfer et le paradis ne pouvait les séparer, non mais ! Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant à un meilleur moyen d'approcher l'ange se nommant Derek, mais son cerveau passa rapidement à autre chose.

« - Au fait, j'ai appris pour Peter !

\- Ho heu... Tu sais, au paradis ils font des problèmes d'un rien... » Scott se passa la main dans les cheveux, légèrement mal à l'aise, ce qui agrandit le sourire mutin de son ami.

« - C'était vraiment rien ?

\- Bas... Je sais pas trop... Je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi il pense...

\- Et toi ? À quoi tu penses ?

\- Je... Ben...

\- Tu serais pas amoureux de lui, par hasard ?

\- Pfeu, alors là, n'importe quoi... Nan... Tu crois que c'est possible ? » Stiles éclata de rire.

« - Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est pas un hasard si tes initiales sont SM !

\- Hé ! Ça va, hein, Peter est pas si méchant que ça !

\- Il paraît qu'en effet, il ne l'est pas, mais c'est à cause de toi s'il est devenu... Comme ça.

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fais pour ! »

En effet, quand Scott était devenu un ange, il fut tout d'abord un bêta-ange et il avait été placé sous la tutelle d'un ange nommé Peter, qui était chargé de lui apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs ainsi que tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le paradis et même l'enfer, c'était la premiére fois que Peter prenait un bêta alors qu'il était là depuis de nombreuses années, il n'avait jamais eu très envie de faire ça mais il ne manquait plus que ça pour qu'il puisse passer Archange, et comme il s'ennuyait, bon, pourquoi pas... Le problème c'est que Scott était déjà bien trop gentil en tant qu'humain, alors imaginez en tant qu'ange, et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il avait fais remonté chez Peter des sentiments tout à fais humain, alors que depuis l'accident où il était mort, il avait complètement oublié sa vie humaine. Son coté de lui sadique qui avait disparu depuis belle lurette, reprit peu à peu forme, au point que les choses ont totalement dérapé et qu'il se retrouve déchu. Maintenant Peter était un démon lui aussi, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

C'était plus mouvementée en enfer, et puis, ce n'était pas une punition, simplement un changement de carrière. Il pouvait à présent laisser libre cours à sa partie obscure, ainsi que son imagination, tout en continuant de voir celui qu'il aimait embêter. Embêter, faire des misères, et tout un tas de choses peu recommandable... Et pourtant, le petit angelot demeurait gentil et pur, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. C'était surprenant et ça lui donnait toujours envie d'aller plus loin pour voir jusqu'où il était capable de tenir.

« - Scott, décidément tu n'es entouré que de vermines. » Derek était revenu, il parlait enfin, certes, mais pour maugréer.

« - Dites-donc, c'est moi que vous traitez de vermine ? » Stiles s'était planté devant lui, les bras croisé et sourcils froncés.

« - Je ne vois personne d'autre, vermine.

\- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dis la vermine ?!

\- Non qu'est-ce quelle me dit la vermine !?

\- Quelle préfère être une vermine qu'un rabat-joie comme toi. » Grand sourire sur le visage de Stiles, super fier de sa réplique, Derek se contenta de grogner, le fusillant du regard.

« - Derek, je traîne bien avec qui je veux... » Soupira lassement Scott qui n'était pas super fan des conflits.

« - Ouais. C'est quand même pas des gens recommandable.

\- C'est de moi que tu parles, mon cher neveu ?

\- Et en voilà un autre... » Grommela Derek alors que Peter venait d'arriver parmi eux.

« - Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- À toi, rien. » Il poussa Stiles dans les bras de Derek. « - Occupe-le pour moi, je te devrais une faveur. » Peter fit un clin d'œil à Stiles avant d'attraper Scott pour l'emmener avec lui, celui-ci protesta d'ailleurs à peine.

Stiles regarda alors Derek qui faisait toujours la gueule, avant de finalement soupirer et de partir s'asseoir dans un coin pour lire tranquillement un livre. Le démon le suivit ensuite, venant s'incruster à coté.

« - Hé, Derek c'est ça ?

\- Hm.

\- Moi c'est Stiles ! Ça fait combien de temps que t'es un ange ?

\- …

\- ça fait seulement un an que je suis devenu un démon mais en fait j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été comme ça, par contre toi, t'as pas trop le caractère d'un ange...

\- …

\- Alors comme ça Peter c'est ton oncle ? Enfin, quand vous étiez humains, je suppose, mais vous vous ressemblez pas tellement, que ce soit physique ou caractère...

\- …

\- Tu crois qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Scott ? » Il obtint enfin une réaction de Derek qui pesta.

« - Peter n'a jamais été un homme de sentiments. » Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« - Comment ça ?

\- Il ne se souvient pas, mais moi je me rappelle très bien de notre ancienne vie... » Fit-il amèrement, mais ne voulant pas en dévoiler plus de toute évidence. Le petit démon sourit.

« - En tout cas, content de constater que tu as bel et bien une langue !

\- …

\- Tu peux rester silencieux, ça me dérange pas, je peux parler tout seul pendant des heuuuuures.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, non ?

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça pendant des heures.

\- Bien sûr que si, puisque je te le dis !

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que d'ici là, je t'aurais égorgé avec mes dents.

\- … C'est super violent, t'es sûr d'être un ange ?

\- On ne m'a pas laissé choisir.

\- Donc, tu aurais préféré être un démon ?

\- J'aurais préféré rester humain.

-Rhoooo, mais c'est nul d'être humain ! Tu peux mourir, et tout ! La preuve, c'est effectivement ce qui nous est arrivé ! » Derek se contenta d'hausser les épaules, toujours pas très loquace, et Stiles se demanda si Peter en avait pour longtemps avec Scott...


	3. Lover In Hell - 2

Lover In Hell – 2

« - Embrasse-moi...

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une telle chose...

\- Parce que tu en meurs d'envie, je le sais...

\- Arrête...

\- Allez, c'est juste un baiser... »

Peter vint doucement frôler les lèvres de son ancien bêta qui ne tarda pas à craquer et l'embrasser un peu timidement, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire au démon qui attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Scott ne savait, et ne saurait jamais, lui résister. Bien qu'il essayait. C'était tout à fais adorable et lui donnait bien entendu quelques envies sadique. Enfin, il arrivait à se contenir tout de même, il n'avait pas envie de le détruire, simplement de s'amuser avec... Et puis pas que ça. En fait, Scott avait quelque chose de différent des autres, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il était différent et ça l'intriguait énormément. Il avait à la fois envie de le serrer dans ses bras et à la fois envie de voir son doux visage se tordre de douleur. Vous imaginez sa confusion mentale ? Pour l'instant Scott n'avait vraiment pas à sa plaindre comparé aux réelles envies sadique qu'il avait en tête.

« - Tu vois que t'en avais envie...

\- Tu m'embêtes... »

Même en disant ça, Scott ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire adorablement, Peter était vraiment sensé lutter contrer ça ? Ha bas non, c'était Scott qui était censé lutter contre lui. N'inversons pas les rôles, c'est juste que Scott ne faisait définitivement aucun effort. Il vint même caresser la joue de l'ange déchu, son regard pétillant venant rencontrer ceux du plus grand.

« - Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, tu sais...

\- Je mens très mal de toute façon... »

Et c'était vrai, Peter n'avait jamais connu de pire menteur que le jeune homme. Ce qui le rendait toujours aussi adorable. Goûtant encore une fois légèrement ses lèvres, il le relâcha ensuite, pour retourner voir comment ça se passait du coté de Stiles et Derek. Apparemment, celui-ci continuait de discuter avec un Derek qui l'ignorait royalement.

« - Difficile de croire que vous soyez amis...

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Stiles n'a jamais fais aucun mal !

\- Hm, pas sûr, peut-être pas devant toi... Comment vous êtes mort au juste ?

\- On était dans la jeep de Stiles, c'était lui qui conduisait, et tout à coup un chauffard nous est rentré dedans à 100km/h. Stiles est mort sur le coup et moi sur le trajet de l'hôpital.

\- Pas joyeux tout ça... Et le chauffard ?

\- Il s'en est sorti.

\- Évidemment...

\- Et vous ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Derek le sait mais il refuse de m'en parler, il dit que c'est mieux que je ne me souvienne pas.

\- Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de votre vie d'avant ?

\- Non, aucun.

\- C'est l'occasion de vous en faire de nouveau alors... »

L'angelot lui sourit et bon sang... Peter se sentait tout drôle, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu béa devant quelque chose d'aussi mignon. Est-ce que la niaiserie était contagieuse ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il était peut-être temps de le prévenir... Pour en revenir à Derek et Stiles, ça n'allait définitivement pas mieux.

« - Tu ne te tais vraiment jamais ?

\- Et non, jamais ! » Répondit Stiles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Et si je te cousais les lèvres ?

\- Il faudrait encore que tu m'attrapes, pour ça !

\- Hm... Tu en doutes ?

\- Évidemment ! Je me faufile partout, et je suis rapide, surtout que j'étais hyperactif, alors imagine maintenant que je suis un démon !

\- …

\- Tu ne sembles pas me croire !

\- Je n'ai rien dis.

\- Mais tu ne dis jamais rien, tu parles avec les sourcils !

\- Ho, tu parles le langage des sourcils ?

\- Dis comme ça... Il faut croire que oui ! Alors, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein !?

\- Tu veux un chocolat ? » Demanda innocemment Derek en lui en tendant un.

« - Ho oui ! » Trop content d'avoir un chocolat à se mettre sous la dent, il se jeta presque dessus, et Derek en profita pour lui attraper le bras et l'attirer contre lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras musclés avant même qu'il réalise quoique ce soit.

« - Et voilà, attrapé. » Presque fier de lui, le bonhomme. Stiles eut l'air scandalisé.

« - Tricheur ! On n'utilise pas le chocolat comme appât ! C'est trop injuste ! »

Derek esquissa un faible, mais alors, tout petit sourire en coin que le petit démon ne manqua pas. Il l'avait trouvé beau au premier regard, mais alors maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus prés... Il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu un homme aussi sublime. Il devait avoir été mannequin dans sa vie humaine, il ne voyait que ça. Vu qu'il se contentait de le contempler sans rien dire, et que de toute évidence ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Derek fronça un peu les sourcils.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- …

\- ça va, je vais pas te coudre la bouche...

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi beau, c'est un crime contre l'humanité, non, contre l'univers tout entier, je n'ai jamais vu une telle beauté, et c'est même pas interdit ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Ha, oups, j'ai parlé à voix haute ?

\- Oui...

\- Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je vais faire ça alors !

\- Faire qu- ? » Il fut couper dans sa question lorsque Stiles attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser, un baiser bien maladroit mais très intense que Derek finit par rendre un peu malgré lui, tout en relâchant la pression de ses bras autour du démon. Qui le regarda avec un sourire mutin une fois leurs lèvres séparées. Il profita du fait que Derek ne comprenne pas trop comment il en était arrivé là pour se sortir de là et s'éloigna un peu de l'ange, histoire d'avoir une distance de sécurité.

« - ça, c'est la punition pour le chocolat ! Et aussi pour te montrer que même si tu me captures, je peux m'en tirer !

\- Ho, vraiment ? C'est juste ça ?

\- Oui, bon aussi parce que tu es extrêmement séduisant et que ça aurait été dommage de passer à coté.

\- …

\- Et c'est bon hein ! Pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs avec moi ! Être beau ne te donne pas tout les droits ! »

Derek dut un peu se retenir de rire alors que Stiles partait en ronchonnant, parce que soit-disant Derek avait trop conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens, alors qu'en réalité ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il ne comprenait même pas comment Stiles en était arrivé à une telle conclusion...


	4. Lover In Hell - 3

Lover In Hell – 3

« - Deeeereeeeek ! » S'écria Stiles en arrivant sur le dos de l'ange qui grogna. « - Je t'ai manqué ? Je sais que je t'ai manqué ! » Derek roula des yeux.

« - Tu ne veux pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? » Le démon gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur.

« - Bah non, ce serait moins drôle ! »

L'ange haussa les sourcils. Voilà autre chose. C'était amusant de l'embêter, lui ? Ça expliquait tout, en fait. Surtout pourquoi son oncle passait le plus clair de son temps à le faire. Il souffla en secouant doucement la tête, se demandant s'il voulait connaître cette information. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir qu'il était le genre de type qu'on aimait embêter.

« - Sinon, tu n'as pas vu Scott ? Je le cherche partout !

\- Non, mais je dirais, au hasard, qu'il est sûrement avec le type qui me sert d'oncle.

\- Encore ?! Pff... C'est tellement nul d'être amoureux, j'espère qu'ils se lasseront vite et que je pourrais récupérer mon meilleur ami !

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de vouloir que ça se termine mal, pour ton ami.

\- C'est normal, je ne suis pas gentil, je suis un démon je te rappelle ! Et Peter aussi ! Il va finir par le dévorer tout cru et il ne restera plus que les os. Et encore, si on a de la chance.

\- Hm. »

Rha, flûte. Il avait réussi à faire parler Derek quelques minutes mais apparemment son quota de mots venait de s'épuiser, dommage. Il descendit finalement du plus grand et observa les alentours, ils étaient sur terre, seul endroit neutre où les démons et les anges pouvaient se côtoyer. On ne les voyait pas, de toute façon, un peu comme des fantômes, les humains leur passaient à travers. C'était normal, parce que les humains étaient vivant alors que les anges et démons n'étaient rien de plus que des esprits, quand on y regarde. Mais Stiles s'ennuyait, d'un coup. Il décida alors de s'amuser un peu et usa d'un de ses tours pour faire glisser un pauvre humain sur une peau de banane, le faisant tomber, et les cartons qu'il avait dans les bras avec. Le démon ricana doucement, amusé, alors que l'ange le fusillait du regard.

« - Rhoo, ça va, on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

\- Non.

\- Rabat-joie. Ça devait pas être l'éclate avec toi, quand t'étais humain ! Tu devais pas avoir beaucoup de pote.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu n'as qu'un ami... qui ne le restera peut-être pas longtemps. » Ce fut au tour de Stiles d'hausser les sourcils.

« - Pardon ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait plus être ami ?

\- Tu ne lui as rien dis, je me trompe ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? À quel sujet ?

\- Ce que t'as fais au type qui vous a renversé. »

Le démon avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Comment l'ange pouvait-il être au courant ? Évidemment que Scott ne savait pas ! Il était bien trop gentil pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fais !

« - Il l'avait bien mérité... » Bougonna l'hyperactif.

« - Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, tu le sais très bien. Enfin, tu le saurais si tu étais un ange, et ce n'est pas le cas. C'est mal de vouloir obtenir vengeance...

\- C'est pour ça que je suis un démon et pas un ange, je le sais ! Mais ce n'était qu'une pourriture ! … S'il te plait, ne lui dit rien.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler avant qu'il le découvre tout seul.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il soit mis au courant... Je ne veux pas le perdre, tu comprends ? Scott et moi on est amis depuis toujours !

\- Hm. » Derek haussa les épaules, ça ne le concernait pas après tout. Si Scott finissait par être en froid avec Stiles, ça ne pouvait qu'être bon pour lui, trop de démon lui tournait autour.

Derek n'était peut-être pas le plus angélique de tous les anges, certes, mais il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Il avait même sauvé son oncle d'une mort certaine, bien des années avant leurs morts, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il ne méritait certainement pas qu'on lui sauve la vie. Même pas une deuxième chance.

Peter, pendant ce temps, était ailleurs, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger ou même le chercher. Un endroit où il pouvait enfin être tranquille avec son ancien bêta qu'il s'amusait quelque peu à mettre au pied du mur, caressant son corps, commençant à le déshabiller en mordillant doucement ses lèvres...

« - Peter, attends... » Le plus jeune le regardait, inquiet. Et le Hale savait pertinemment pourquoi. Disons que leur première fois avait été un peu... violente, c'était le cas de le dire. Peter l'avait violé, c'est ce qu'il lui avait donné droit à un allé simple pour l'enfer. Ils ne l'avaient pas refais depuis, ce qui se comprenait tout à fais.

« - Je serais doux, cette fois, ne résiste pas...

\- Doux ? Tu ne l'étais déjà pas en ange, alors maintenant que tu es un démon...

\- ça n'a pas changé qui je suis. Mais si tu résistes, je pourrais réellement te faire mal. »

Scott observait le visage du déchu, venant passer la main dans ses cheveux avait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« - Essaie juste de faire de ton mieux, j'essaierais de faire en sorte d'apprécier... »

Vous voyez ? Scott était fais pour être un ange et rien d'autre. Même quand Peter tentait de le pervertir, de le faire devenir plus mauvais, ça ne marchait absolument pas, il avait même l'impression que ça avait l'effet inverse. Était-ce possible ? Il se posait vraiment la question. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément, finissant de le déshabiller, se frottant lentement contre lui, de plus en plus excité... Il en avait rencontré tout un tas, des anges. Des démons et des humains aussi, mais aucun ne lui faisait un tel effet.

Ses mains s'aventuraient, s'égaraient, appréciant ce qu'elles touchaient et tâtaient. Il mordillait ses tétons, le faisait agréablement gémir sous ses attentions. Il humait son odeur, et plus que tout, profitait de sa présence. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un, et regrettait que la première fois se soit si mal passé. En réalité, il ne pensait pas que Scott puisse céder à ses avances, alors il n'avait pas vraiment attendu son consentement et s'était laissé aller à ses pulsions... Peu après, le jeune homme était venu le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il n'avait rien dis, mais peut-être que la réponse se voyait dans son regard, en tout cas l'ange l'avait embrassé timidement...

Il lui avait pourtant fais du mal mais il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Est-ce ainsi quand on a le cœur pur ? Il ne le savait pas, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait en avoir un, ce serait certainement lui. Son ancien bêta. Son Scott.


	5. Lover In Hell - 4

Lover In Hell – 4

Une des choses bien qu'avait eu Stiles après la mort, c'était quand même de pouvoir rester en contact avec son meilleur ami, l'autre chose bien, c'est qu'il avait pu se venger du chauffard qui les avait tué. Comment, vous demandez-vous ? C'était pourtant simple, il avait démoli sa vie brique par brique.

C'était un peu comme le château de sable qu'ils avaient fais avec Scott, plus jeune. Ils étaient encore enfant quand ils avaient été à quatre à la plage, Scott, Melissa, son père et lui. Les deux enfants avaient fais un grand château de sable, mais le soir arriva et la marée commença à monter... alors que Mélissa et le shérif remballait les affaires, mini-Scott vint le voir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je regarde notre château être emporté par les vagues... c'est un peu comme la mort, elle finira par nous emporter aussi... »

Scott avait haussé les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« - Même si elle nous emporte, elle ne nous séparera jamais.. d'accord ? »

Stiles avait sourit, c'était bien parce que c'était son meilleur ami, parce qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Le brun lui avait embrassé la tempe dans un geste amical, avant de le prendre par la main pour l'éloigner de ses idées noires. Ce n'était pas facile depuis la mort de Claudia, cependant Scott faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre le sourire à son ami.

Il n'avait pourtant pas oublié cette promesse, loin de là, et Stiles ignorait à quel point il l'avait respecté.

Lors de l'accident, Stiles et Scott n'étaient pas mort sur le coup. Mais ils étaient tous les deux gravement blessé, l'ambulance était arrivé et les avait embarqué, ils étaient encore vivant à ce moment-là. Enfin... presque, Stiles était en train de mourir. Scott avait ouvert les yeux alors qu'on lui avait mis un masque à oxygène. Il avait réussi à jeter un coup d'œil à son ami, dans un brancard juste à coté de lui, et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas malgré l'acharnement des médecins. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans Stiles. Scott avait alors fermé les yeux et s'était laissé mourir.

Une fois l'ambulance arrivée à l'hôpital, c'était trop tard, les deux adolescents étaient morts, à la plus grande tristesse du shérif et Mélissa... Scott et Stiles avaient été enterré l'un à coté de l'autre. Ensemble pour l'éternité.

Enfin, pas tout à fais puisqu'un était monté au paradis et l'autre en enfer, et heureusement que les démons et les anges avaient le droit de se fréquenter, sinon Scott aurait tout fais pour devenir un démon et pouvoir rejoindre Stiles. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter, il faut s'y faire. Ça n'avait rien que Scott devienne un ange alors qu'il pouvait se sacrifier pour un ami. Plus pour un ami en particulier, qu'un autre ami, mais ça restait un ami.

Depuis, le Shérif et Melissa avaient refais leur vie ensemble, s'entraidant dans la tristesse.

Et le chauffard était mort. Il s'était suicidé suite aux misères que lui avait fais le Stilinski d'outre tombe, qui avait littéralement massacré sa vie à coup de pelle. Ou de marteau. Ou de pioche. Ou les trois en même temps, ça n'avait pas d'importance...

Il ne savait pas comment Derek l'avait appris. Et ça l'embêtait énormément que Derek le sache, il avait un moyen de pression sur lui. Un ange qui avait un avantage sur un démon... non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Pas avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il était décidé à en parler à Scott. Il le fallait. Il allait tôt ou tard finir par être mis au courant, donc il valait mieux que ce soit par lui et personne d'autre.

« - Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Scott en arrivant prés de lui.

« - Heu... rien. » Et c'était vrai, il ne faisait rien, c'était bien ça le problème en fait. Stiles ne faisait jamais rien. Scott fronça un peu les sourcils et s'essaya à coté.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Stiles observa son ami, pesant le pour et le contre, il n'aimait pas le décevoir... non, il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Scott était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

« - Scott, je... » Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, les mots restaient bloqués. « - Qu'est-ce... Comment tu réagirais en apprenant que j'ai fais quelque chose de vraiment très mal ? Tu arriverais à me pardonner ? » Scott haussa les sourcils avant de sourire et venir ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux.

« - Quoique tu fasses, je te pardonnerais toujours, Stiles. Tu es mon meilleur ami. » Stiles esquissa un sourire et posa sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante du brun, ses doutes s'envolant.

« - L'homme qui nous a tué... Je l'ai démoli, dans tous les sens du terme. Au point de le pousser au suicide. » Sa respiration s'accéléra tout de même en sentant la main de son meilleur ami se raffermir sur lui, restant en suspens comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter.

« - Je sais. » L'hyperactif leva son regard sur lui.

« - Derek te l'a dit ? » L'ange rigola doucement.

« - Non, je le sais depuis le début.

\- Et... tu n'as rien dis ? Ça ne te fait rien ? » Le brun soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas ça... mais je comprends. Si jamais je me serais retrouvé séparé de toi, si tu étais mort et pas moi, ou l'inverse, je l'aurais sûrement tué moi-même... » Stiles haussa les sourcils. Bien haut.

« - Tuer quelqu'un ? Toi ? Mais tu en es incapable !

\- Quand il s'agit de toi, je suis capable de tout. Du pire, comme du meilleur. »

Stiles observa son ami, incrédule, avant de sourire et de se remettre contre lui. Si Scott l'acceptait malgré tout, c'est juste ce qu'il lui fallait, rien de plus.


End file.
